uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ge 15/kjv
: }|1| 15:1 After these things the word of the LORD came unto Abram in a vision, saying, Fear not, Abram: I am thy shield, and thy exceeding great reward. }} : }|2| 15:2 And Abram said, LORD God, what wilt thou give me, seeing I go childless, and the steward of my house is this Eliezer of Damascus? }} : }|3| 15:3 And Abram said, Behold, to me thou hast given no seed: and, lo, one born in my house is mine heir. }} : }|4| 15:4 And, behold, the word of the LORD came unto him, saying, This shall not be thine heir; but he that shall come forth out of thine own bowels shall be thine heir. }} : }|5| 15:5 And he brought him forth abroad, and said, Look now toward heaven, and tell the stars, if thou be able to number them: and he said unto him, So shall thy seed be. }} : }|6| 15:6 And he believed in the LORD; and he counted it to him for righteousness. }} : }|7| 15:7 And he said unto him, I am the LORD that brought thee out of Ur of the Chaldees, to give thee this land to inherit it. }} : }|8| 15:8 And he said, LORD God, whereby shall I know that I shall inherit it? }} : }|9| 15:9 And he said unto him, Take me an heifer of three years old, and a she goat of three years old, and a ram of three years old, and a turtledove, and a young pigeon. }} : }|10| 15:10 And he took unto him all these, and divided them in the midst, and laid each piece one against another: but the birds divided he not. }} : }|11| 15:11 And when the fowls came down upon the carcases, Abram drove them away. }} : }|12| 15:12 And when the sun was going down, a deep sleep fell upon Abram; and, lo, an horror of great darkness fell upon him. }} : }|13| 15:13 And he said unto Abram, Know of a surety that thy seed shall be a stranger in a land that is not theirs, and shall serve them; and they shall afflict them four hundred years; }} : }|14| 15:14 And also that nation, whom they shall serve, will I judge: and afterward shall they come out with great substance. }} : }|15| 15:15 And thou shalt go to thy fathers in peace; thou shalt be buried in a good old age. }} : }|16| 15:16 But in the fourth generation they shall come hither again: for the iniquity of the Amorites is not yet full. }} : }|17| 15:17 And it came to pass, that, when the sun went down, and it was dark, behold a smoking furnace, and a burning lamp that passed between those pieces. }} : }|18| 15:18 In the same day the LORD made a covenant with Abram, saying, Unto thy seed have I given this land, from the river of Egypt unto the great river, the river Euphrates: }} : }|19| 15:19 The Kenites, and the Kenizzites, and the Kadmonites, }} : }|20| 15:20 And the Hittites, and the Perizzites, and the Rephaims, }} : }|21| 15:21 And the Amorites, and the Canaanites, and the Girgashites, and the Jebusites. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *